


Vidente, Piper and Leu

by Tr3nchc0at_R0d3nt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental stuff, Gen, There is mentioning of alcoholic drinks, Uh ghost and shit, Ye this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tr3nchc0at_R0d3nt/pseuds/Tr3nchc0at_R0d3nt
Summary: Its just a bunch of stories about these three morons  Leu is probably the most mature out of the three even though Vidente is literally like thousands of years lmao. And Piper is just Piper





	1. The Ice Wraith

It had been a cold winter's night when Vidente had been wandering the frozen mountians of Ha'Lemri, walking around in his astral form. He enjoyed balancing himself between reality and the Astral Plane. It was replenishing for his body and calming for his mind. He was expecting tonight to be like any other night, enjoying the moonlight and the shining stars.  
  
But what he wasn't expecting was to stumble across something red peering out from beneath the snow. He slowly phased into his physical form and slowly walked over, pulling his cloak hood over his head and around himself, even though he wasn't bothered by the cold. The more he approached what ever it was, the more he could make out the outline of a body. Quickly he realized this was a child. 

Immediately after he came to the realization he rushed over, taking off his cloak without hesitation and brushing the snow off of the child's small form. He wrapped the fur lined cloak around the small girl and picking her up. Quickly he traveled through the frozen mountain peaks, looking for a place. That was when he stumbled across a small cabin down hill. 

Quickly and gracefully he rushed down the hillside to the cabin, and rushed to the cabin door. Unable to knock he hit his boot against the bottom of the wooden door three times, and waited. The door opened, and a young man around his early twenties appeared in the doorway. His eyes widened at the sight before him. The sight of what appeared to be a teenage boy cradling a small almost frozen girl with a cloak wrapped around her. 

With no hesitation he allowed the two in, quickly rushing to get more blankets while Vidente placed her on the couch, and placing he back of his hand to her forehead. She was ice cold.  
The man rushed into the living room of the cabin and immediately wrapped the blankets around her small cold form. He looked over at Vidente once he had her bundled up, and slowly came to the realization that this was no boy. But an Ice Wraith. His long silver blue hair that was pulled back into a neat ponytail, with a braid flowing through it. A silver skin tight long sleeve shirt covered by a royal blue wrap scarf, and black leggings and a black waist belt along with wolf fur lined boots. The cloak that the girl had originally been wrapped in was lined with wolf fur and had a silver and blue design. 

"You're an Ice Wraith... How did you find her? Where was she?" The man asked. Vidente looked up at him before looming back at the girl, gently brushing some hair from her face.  
"I found her burried under some snow. It looked like she had fallen and eventually passed out." He answered, placing his hand back on her forehead. "Sir do you have any tea? Maybe some brimble berry tea?" He asked. The man nodded.  
"Yes, yes. I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen leaving Vidente to watch over the small girl. He gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, looking down at her with worried eyes. Who would leave her outside alone? Did she run away? If so what was she running from? So many questions filled his mind. 

The man returned with a tray with three cups and a kettle. He poured some into a cup handed it to Vidente. Vidente slowly opened the frozen child's mouth and poured some down her throat, hoping it would warm her up some.  
"How long do you think she'll be like this." He asked. Vidente looked up at the man before looking down at the child. 

"I- I don't know. It looked like she had been out there for a few hours. But not long enough for frostbite to get to her." He explained. The man nodded.  
"Well, I assume you two are going to be here for a while. I might as well introduce myself."  
"I am Leu Rieh, one of the natives to Ha'Lemri."  
"Vidente" after replying he immediately went back to looking down at the small child, feeling of her forehead for any increase in temperature.  
"She feels a bit warmer now..."  
"Great... I hope she wakes soon..."


	2. Moonshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper steals Moonshine :D

The horse galloped through the forest, weaving in between trees and jumping over fallen logs. Piper tugged back on the reins, halting the stallion to a stop. She hopped off the saddle and pulled up her hood and quickly tied the stallion's rein to a low branch before sneaking forward behind a bush. She peered from behind the thick shrubs at the large establishment ahead. Most of the Moonshine that was in Grastale was made here, along with other alcoholic drinks. Leu had been complaining recently about how there was no good moonshine near Ha'Lemir, so she decided to take matters into her own hands and find him some. He was practically her brother since he'd been the one to raise her, and she knew she needed to do something in turn for him. 

She snuck around until she was near the back entrance of the building and quickly cracked open a window and slipped in. She wrapped the dark royal blue cloak tighter around herself while she crept around. Quickly Piper spotted a staircase that headed downward. _Great, this might be the cellar_ she thought. She dashed forward, and quickly rushed down the stairs, the cloak flowing behind her. She rounded the corner quickly, and was met with many large barrels. She looked around more and found two large bottles that were labeled in large letters 'MOONSHINE'. She grabbed the two bottles and slipped them into her satchel and snooped around some more. 

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs disturbed her from her search. Immediately she looked around, and spotted a boarded up window behind a old shelf. With out hesitation she shoved the shelf out of the way, glass bottles falling and shattering. The footsteps comming down the stairs quickened. She tugged at the boards, barely able to rip them off. She tugged and tugged, panic beginning to well in her. 

The guard quickly rounded the corner at the end of the stairs, staring in shock at the now empty room. Glass shards were on the ground, there was moonshine split everywhere, and the window was shattered. 

Piper ran though the front yard, and rushed into the forest where she had left the stallion. "Symon!" She called and the stallion's head perked up. She quickly undid the reins and hopped onto the saddle. 

"Halt! Halt immediately and return the moonshine now or face charges!" guards called after her. She lightly kicked her heel into Symon's side and the stallion charged off through the woods. She let out a cheerful holler while the stallion galloped through the trees. The footsteps of the guards behind her had faded away now.

Adrenaline still rushed through her veins, her bright green eyes wide as she stared ahead with a grin. The large flowing royal blue cloak flowed behind her in the wind, the hood had fallen off, leaving her long red hair to also flow in the wind. She really enjoyed feeling free.


End file.
